Free Dragons of Mokre Sul
The Free Dragons of Mokre Sul is a nation of most of the dragons of Jebrak. They maintain the rules for dragons to follow and the Dragon Landings. Their capital is the Dragon City of Mokre Sul. History The Cataclysm of Rorolark strengthened the Malvar curse over the dragons in Jebrak increasing their strength and rage exponentially. This together with the instability just after the Cataclysm allowed most dragons to free themselves from their slavery to the Goblin Empire, but also made them lose most of their rationality and lash out at anything that they found: cities, flying things, clouds. Because of this they were hunted down by dragon slayers and were unable to breed. Before the Cataclysm there were over ten thousand dragons, one hundred years after the cataclysm only one thousand remained, with many breeds driven to extinction. However, much like the Volcano Goblins, one hundred years after the cataclysm the rage that tormented them started to wane and their rationality returned. Now free but mentally tormented, most dragons headed to the only place they hold dear, the Dragon City of Mokre Sul, only to find it defiled by the forces of the Mountain King. Seeing the defilement of their ancient home and childhood the dragons united and violently expelled any forces of his forces from the city and surrounding territories. Over the next fifty years they would build their wealth and hire workers to restore the Dragon City, while creating the laws that all dragons would follow, most of them were created to vilify the Mountain King. Nowadays the Free Dragons are often found selling transportation at exorbitant prices in the Dragon Landings, ancient airfields for dragon landing spread around the continent, or selling mercenary contracts for nations in the Dragon City, or razing and plundering the occasional town. The young, born within the last fifty years, are kicked much early in their lives out of the nests and ordered to find wealth around Jebrak with most of them found adventuring. Laws * Incestuous reproduction is forbidden. * Do not eat or enslave sapients, except if a dragon life depends on it. * Do not steal another dragon wealth or progeny. * Do not submit to any other law than the law of the free dragons. * Always follow the Word of the Dragon. ** Terrorbone Wyverns are exempted from this rule due to their divine heritage. * The Mountain King and his kingdom is to be avoided at all costs. * The Mountain King and his children are to be killed at sight if possible. * The Mountain King is not to be resurrected nor should any resurrection be facilitated. * Contracts signed in the Dragon City and Dragon Landings are sacred and to be respected. * Anybody that violates any of these laws shall be executed by their fellows and no longer considered a dragon. They shall be denied of their rest at the Head of the World as a Dragon Soul. Population Although there are little more than one thousand dragons on Jebrak, after the curse waned the actual population of free dragons is close to seven hundred. Some just reject the laws and prefer to go wild, others are still unreasonable with rage. But the majority of those outside the control of the Free Dragons are either under the dominion of the Mountain King, as slaves or its children, or have run back to be enslaved by the Republic of Jebrak, only to be granted citizenship and asylum from the other dragons. * Royal Mountain Dragon - 3 (108 are under the service of the Mountain King) * Terrorbone Wyvern - 73 Category: GroupsCategory: Nations